The Lego Movie Awards: Fanfiction Style!
by Edger230
Summary: Introducing, the first Lego Movie Fanfiction awards! Featuring your hosts, Edger230 and Emmet Brickowski! CAST YOUR VOTES NOW! DEADLINE JUNE 20, 2015!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is edger230! Let's face it, in The Lego Movie, everything is awesome! In addition, there are so many awesome Lego Movie fanfictions out right now. **

**That's exactly why I have created an award ceremony for the best of them! However, in order to do this, I need your help. I need you guys to nominate the ones that you think are the best in each category!**

**The ceremony will start with this instructions page and you guys vote by sending me reviews with your choices for each category. ****I have to get at least FOUR reviews before I continue this.**** If I don't get enough in ****three weeks**** (****by April 16****th****, 2015****) this contest will be deleted. I will reveal the nominations in the next update. If I need more I will let you guys know. If not, I will tell you guys when to vote for the finals. I will set a date that the awards will be given on the chapter for the finals.**

**Rules**

**Nominations and votes must be sent by reviews. No PM! It messes up my computer, like really badly.**

**You need to nominate at least two stories, characters or authors per category. You can nominate more if you want.**

**You can nominate your own stories, but only one per category. Also, you can't nominate yourself for Best Lego Author just to be fair. If I allowed that there would be WAY too many nominations.**

**If the story is a series of one shots, you can nominate a chapter from the story for anything that doesn't require a multi chapter story.**

**When it comes to the final vote, you can only vote for one nomination from each category. I'll let you vote for your own creations on those, but you still can't vote for yourself for Best Lego Author; again, just to be fair.**

**And finally-**

**I can't do any nominating. This is all you guys!**

**Categories to vote on**

**Best Lego Author: **_the author who wrote/is writing the greatest Lego Movie material, whether one or many stories._

**Best Reviewer: **_the author (even if they haven't written any Lego Movie stories) who left either the most or the best reviews. _

**Best Multi Chapter Story: **_the best story with more than one chapter._

**Best One Shot: **_the best story with only one chapter. Not as in a story that only has one chapter currently but will have more later, but a story intended to only have one chapter. That or a chapter from a story that's a series of one shots._

**Best Rated K/K+ Story: **_the best story with a K or K+ rating._

**Best Rated T Story: **_the best story with a T rating._

**Best Emcy (Emmetstyle) Story: **_the story with the greatest amount of chemistry and heartwarming moments between Emmet and Lucy/Wyldstyle._

**Best Other Couple Story: **_the story with the best portrayal of another couple (Benny X Unikitty, Emmet X Bad/Good Cop, Benny X Bad/Good Cop, etc.)_

**Best Cross-Over: **_the story that best connects with another movie, book, TV show, etc._

**Funniest Story: **_the story that made you laugh the hardest._

**Saddest Story: **_the story that made you either cry, want to cry, or depressed the most._

**Most action packed story: **_the story with the best action packed moments that kept you on the edge of your seat._

**Sweetest Story: **_the story that tugged at your heartstrings, made you smile or gush, and made you go "Aww…" the most._

**Best OC: **_the greatest character created by the person writing the story._

**Most in-character story: **_the story that kept the characters in character the most and the least OOC._

**Best Guest Star: **_the best character that wasn't in The Lego Movie or had a very minor role in it, but still existed before this story. Basically, not an OC._

**Best chapter in a multi chapter story: **_the chapter that either tied things together the best, or was just flat out the most enjoyable._

**Best idea for a story: **_this one pretty much speaks for itself. _

**Best line in a story: **_the line that made you think the most, laugh the most, or that you just enjoy, even if it's for reasons you can't explain. It doesn't have to be a quote from a character._

**That's the categories for you guys! If you can think of any others that I should put on here, let me know!**

"**Wait!"**

**Huh?**

**EMMET: (runs towards me) you forgot to tell them!**

**Oh that's right! Emmet will be hosting the award ceremony with me! Along with that, each award will be presented by a different character from either The Lego Movie or one of YOUR OC's! If you wish to have one or more of your OC's or a certain character from the movie present an award, let me know in a review along with your nominations! It's first come first serve on who presents what, so whoever requests to present an award first will earn that right.**

**EMMET: The only award that you can't request to present is the award for Best Lego Author. This is because Edger and I will be presenting that one at the end of the show!**

**Thank you Emmet. We hope to get some nominations in guys, but until then, this is Edger230 and Emmet Brickowski, signing off!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Edger230: **Hey guys!

**Emmet: **Hey everybody!

**Edger230: **We're sorry we took so long to update. We were both pretty busy.

**Emmet: **I was on a mission with the other Master Builders.

**Edger230: **And I had piles of work to do; though I wish I could have gone on that mission with you guys!

**Emmet: **Yeah, it involved riding dragons in Middle Zealand!

**Edger230: **Aww really?! Dang it! Scorpio and I should have come!

**(Scorpio growls friendlily in agreement off-screen)**

**Edger230: **Wait, I thought you were afraid of dragons?

**Emmet: **I was at first, but turns out they're actually kind of cool!

**Edger230: **I know right? Anyways, on the subject of the awards, we've received a good amount of nominations!

**Emmet: **It's not enough to begin the voting process, but it's enough to make sure the ceremony actually happens!

**Edger230: **However, we need more nominations in certain categories. Here's what they are and how many we need:

_**Best Lego Author: 2**_

_**Best Reviewer: 3**_

_**Best One Shot: 3**_

_**Best Rated K/K+ Story: 3**_

_**Best Rated T Story: 4**_

_**Best Emcy (Emmetstyle) Story: 3**_

_**Best Other Couple Story: 3**_

_**Best Cross Over: 3**_

_**Funniest Story: 3**_

_**Saddest Story: 2**_

_**Best OC: 3**_

_**Best Guest Star: 4**_

_**Sweetest Story: 3**_

_**Best Chapter in a Multi Chapter Story: 4**_

_**Best Idea for a Story: 4**_

**Edger230: **We hope to get at least the amount we requested above. However, we must inform you that we are removing a few categories. They are:

_**Most in Character Story**_

_**Best Line in a Story**_

Sorry we have to remove them.

**Emmet: **With that said, let's take a look at the current nominations!

**Best Lego Author:**

MajesticGull

Edger230

**Best Reviewer:**

Bluejay026

**Best Multi Chapter Story:**

A Box Full of Stories by MajesticGull

Road to Recovery by MajesticGull

Body Swapped by GhostGoddess

Looking Back by Edger230

**Best One Shot:**

This Might Be Goodbye by Edger230

**Best Rated K/K+ Story:**

Built to Love You

**Best Emcy (Emmetstyle) Story:**

Emmetstyle One Shots by xXDancingShadowXx

**Best Other Couple Story:**

Spaceships by The GalacticJester BubbleWitch

**Best Cross Over:**

Everything is Frozen by WyldstyleLucyWhatever

**Funniest Story:**

Emmet's First Christmas by Lennythespaceman

**Saddest Story:**

Blackout by xXDancingShadowXx

Where Are You? by Majestic Gull

**Most Action Packed Story:**

TLM: The Oblivion Trinity by Nightfury991

**Sweetest Story:**

You're Special to Me by xXCrossArrowXx

**Best OC:**

Maddie from Maddie X Badcop Lemon by Waterninja33

**Edger230: **Congratulations to all the nominees we have so far!

**Emmet: **You SWEAR you didn't nominate yourself for anything?

**Edger230: **I SWEAR I didn't!

**Emmet: **Ok good.

**Edger230: **Now there's one last thing we have to cover: who will be presenting each award!

**Emmet: **We only have 3 decided so far.

**Edger230: **Three? I thought it was two.

**Emmet: **Well I chose someone to present an award myself!

**Edger230: **Um… ok I guess there's nothing wrong with that. It's not technically a nomination.

**Emmet: **Lucy will presenting the award for Best Emcy (Emmetstyle) Story!

**Edger230: **That's actually a great idea!

**Emmet: **Love you Lucy!

**Lucy: **(off-screen) Love you too Emmet!

**Edger230: **So here's a list of who's presenting which award so far:

_**Best Lego Author: Emmet and Edger230**_

_**Best Idea for a Story: Benny**_

_**Best Emcy (Emmetstyle) Story: Lucy**_

**Emmet: **The rest of the categories are still up for grabs!

**Edger230: **Our next deadline on voting is **May 18, 2015!**

**Emmet: **We'll try harder to meet it this time!

**Edger230: **Well, until then, this is Edger230 and Emmet Brickowski signing off!

**(Scorpio growls friendlily again)**

**Edger230: **Oh, and Scorpio too!


	3. Chapter 3

**Edger230: **Okay, okay, we know this is incredibly late, but this time we actually have another reason other than other stuff in our lives getting in the way.

**Emmet: **Until not too long ago, we got no reviews. After we did, it took a bit for us to decide whether or not to ask for more nominations or not. We still didn't really have enough nominations in a few categories.

**Edger230: **Eventually we decided that you guys have waited long enough for the actual ceremony, so today, we're starting the actual voting!

**Emmet: **Now remember, you can only vote for one nomination per category.

**Edger230: **However, there is one thing that we need to address; a few categories only received one nomination so they won't be voted on. Those ones have automatic winners; which we won't spoil.

**Emmet: **Without further ado, here are the nominations to choose from:

**Best Lego Author:**

MajesticGull

Edger230

Carolnegate

Collieandshire

Willoryn

**Best Reviewer:**

Bluejay026

Edger230

xXDancingShadowXx

**Best Multi Chapter Story:**

A Box Full of Stories by MajesticGull

Road to Recovery by MajesticGull

Body Swapped by GhostGoddess

Looking Back by Edger230

**Best One Shot:**

This Might Be Goodbye by Edger230

Therapy by Weevmo

A Bunch of Hippy Dippy Baloney by The What-If Writer

**Best Rated K/K+ Story:**

Built to Love You by Willoryn

The Interlocking World by dragonkeeper19600

Swapped by carolnegate

**Best Cross Over:**

Everything is Frozen by WyldstyleLucyWhatever

Do You Want to Build Something Awesome? by cartuneslover17

**Funniest Story:**

Emmet's First Christmas by Lennythespaceman

Bad Cop's Day Off by Willoryn

**Saddest Story:**

Blackout by xXDancingShadowXx

Where Are You? by Majestic Gull

No Goodbyes by KomodoDags

**Sweetest Story:**

You're Special to Me by xXCrossArrowXx

Silence by KomodoDags

**Best OC:**

Maddie from Maddie X Badcop Lemon by Waterninja33

Charlotte from A Little Slip by Willoryn

**Best Guest Star:**

Han Solo from A Score to Settle by Captain2822

Hal Jordan from A Score to Settle by Captain2822

**Best Chapter from a Multi Chapter Story:**

Calamity at the Beach from A Oneshot with More Oneshot Sprinkles on Top by BritishWaffleSyrup

How to Manage Your Time from Built for This by carolnegate

**Best Idea for a Story:**

The Next Robin by Captain2822

Mark Your Calendar by CollieandShire

**Edger230: **We await your votes, but before we close out we need to discuss the topic of who is presenting which award.

**Emmet: **There are still plenty of categories up for grabs, but here are the ones that have been taken and by whom:

_**Best Lego Author: Emmet and Edger230**_

_**Best Idea for a Story: Benny**_

_**Best Emcy (Emmetstyle) Story: Lucy**_

_**Sweetest Story: Unikitty**_

_**Funniest Story: President Business**_

**Edger230: **The categories that still need people to present them are:

**Best Reviewer**

**Best Multi Chapter Story**

**Best One Shot**

**Best Rated K/K+ Story**

**Best Rated T Story**

**Best Other Couple Story**

**Best Cross Over**

**Saddest Story**

**Most Action Packed Story**

**Best OC**

**Best Guest Star**

**Best Chapter from a Multi Chapter Story**

**Emmet: **Just a reminder, if the category isn't chosen, we'll choose who presents it. Don't forget, you can also ask that your OCs present the award as well.

**Edger230: **The deadline for voting is:

**(drumroll)**

**June 20, 2015!**

**Emmet: **The next installment of this will be the actual ceremony!

**Edger230: **Don't be surprised if we don't get it out by the deadline. It will probably take a while to write. Until then however, this is Edger230 and Emmet Brickowski signing off!


End file.
